dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren Kasai
Ren Kasai (はちす・かさい) is a somewhat major protagonist in the ongoing fanon story "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Ren Kasai is the youngest child of the Kasai family, being bested by Ran Kasai, his twin sister, by a mere 20 minutes. He is hardly ever seen without his twin as he is prone to endangering himself with general carelessness. He is considered to be bubbly and nature-loving while also being deceptively bright despite his aforementioned carelessness. Appearance Ren Kasai, being a child of about 10, appears very youthful. Much like his oldest sister, Ai Kasai, Ren has gentle blue eyes with boundless palpable positivity that, unlike Ai's, bear a more sharp attribute to them. He is not as pale as his older brother, Daisuke Kasai, but is paler than Ai: being somewhere in between the two. His facial features seem more similar to Daisuke in that they are sharp, but not nearly as sharp as the aforementioned individual. His hair is a messy, black mass that only seems to reach his chin at the longest point. As given by his youth, he is fairly short. When attending classes, he wears attire much akin to the male variant of the Kuoh Academy uniform. However, instead of the typical colors, his outfit is a distinct dark blue as per regulation for younger male students. He, much like the rest of his family, tends to dress fancily when he's home. He wears a black tuxedo bearing a left breast pocket lined with a bright blue. The tuxedo vest often—but not always—remains unbuttoned, revealing a white, buttoned undershirt. Wrapped around his neck would lay a bright blue necktie. His pants, gray with black rims, are fairly worn at the knees; this suggests that he willingly rummages through the grass and dirt with such a well styled suit. To finish this get-up, he wears black dress shoes. Personality A curious young boy who seems to not hold even the slightest of cares in his heart. Ren Kasai is a child who, if left unattended, can and will wander off into danger. His prominent curiosity often leads into blind carelessness that requires almost constant monitoring to keep him from hurting himself. If he sets his sights on doing something or investigating something, he is not easily dissuaded from sating himself with either the joy of a jolly adventure or the fulfillment of his near endless curiosity. Going hand-in-hand with his adventurous and curious nature, he is a rather energetic and social child who is always happy to meet new people. That being said, he can be a little too quick to trust others; that's another reason why he's always accompanied by another family member. He also seems to be a slight bit disobedient as seen when he willingly tossed a stone at a "No Trespassing" sign before exclaiming that it was unable of giving him orders. Whether or not the sign limiting his ability to sate his curiosity being the cause of his defiant battlecry is uncertain. That being said, he will listen to the orders of his older family members, following only Ran's orders with reluctance. His love for nature is notable in his knowledge of wildlife. Capable of identifying and understanding the ecosystem at an astounding degree for someone of his age and disposition, he has been prodded into looking into becoming a zoologist once he gets the right education. Though not as book-smart as his twin, he is more insightful and crafty than one would give him credit for. History Unlike his two oldest siblings, Ai and Daisuke, he and his twin sister have yet to be exposed to strife. He has been stated to have been around animals for quite a considerable portion of his life. How many inevitable injuries he had sustained have not been stated; but it doesn't seem to dissuade him anyway. Powers and Abilities Zoological Understanding: Ren Kasai has a shocking degree of understanding and identifying animals for one as young as himself. Child-like Aimlessness: Prone to wandering off and is generally a handful to keep watch of if one is unexperienced in handling children. Trivia * Ren Kasai's name means "Lotus Fire." * The reference image used is of a character unknown to the author. ** If you know of the pictured character's identity, feel free to inform the author so that he may cite the reference image. * Ren Kasai, along with his twin, were both originally going to be more along the lines of comic relief characters. ** Along the way, the author decided to make their characters more meaningful to the story than a mere sideshow performance. * The author has no theme in mind for Ren Kasai at the moment. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans